Travis Fields
Travis is one of the four main playable characters in the upcoming fan game MOTHER 4. Biography Age: 13 Hometown: Belring Favorite Thing: Daydreams He's got his head in the clouds, and maybe that's why it's so easy for him to accept his telepathy and healing powers, but Travis is still just an ordinary kid who loves baseball. - Official MOTHER 4 website Appearance Travis is a young boy with fair skin, blush spots on his cheeks, a small nose, black eyes, and short, messy brown hair. He is the youngest of the main party and thus he's shorter than his friends. His hair also has several cowlicks. Travis' main outfit consists of a bright yellow shirt with green stripes, dark blue jeans with folded bottoms, and a pair red Chuck Taylor All-Stars. At night, he wears white pajamas with red stripes. His appearance is reminiscent of previous MOTHER protagonists Ness and Ninten, but the difference here is that Travis wears pants instead of shorts. However, his early sprites had him wear shorts. His sprite in MOTHER 4's earliest stages depicted him with shoulder-length black hair, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Over time, his hair length shortened with each sprite, and he was eventually given pants to make him original. Finally, what makes Travis different from Ness and Ninten is that while he likes baseball, he does not wear a baseball cap. Personality Travis is a young boy who likes to daydream a lot. He's shown to be a heavy sleeper, as an animated game preview of MOTHER 4 had him sleeping while an event (possibly an alien invasion as his window glowed green and the ground shook) occurred just outside his house. He is also very messy, as his bedroom has several pieces of clothing strung about in various places. Despite being in the shadow of his talented older brother Zack, who is a high school athlete, Zack is comfortable with this. In fact, he seems to be comfortable with being a normal, average person. However, he is shown to have a good relationship with Zack as their interactions are pleasant, and his love for baseball seems to have come from Zack. It is possible that the player's actions determine what Travis does in the game. In the gameplay trailer, Travis is dragging an unconscious Floyd to a dumpster in the "Be a Drag" section, showing some traits of mischievousness. Abilities Like Meryl and Leo, Travis is capable of using PSI powers. In the seventh update posted on the official MOTHER 4 blog, he has Hypnosis and Telepathy, the latter which Travis uses to read a woman's mind regarding mosquitoes and the use of bug spray against them. He also has defensive and healing powers, such as Hypnosis and Recovery. As a callback to previous MOTHER protagonists Ness and Ninten, Travis uses baseball bats as weapons. In a battle with the Modern Mind, Travis reflects an attack by hitting it with a bat. This is prominent in the "Bashing" action. Gallery Belshot.png|Travis' Home relaxing-scenery.png|Travis with his brother Zack Lets-adventure.png|Travis with the main party Trivia *He was said to originally been named "Chase", as seen on Travis's clay model picture description on this page. This naming choice was due to the original developer of the game being named Chase. *Like Lucas, he has a brother, and does not wear a hat. What sets him apart from Lucas is that Zack seems to be physically older, unlike Claus. Another thing is that Travis has a wide variety of weapons, unlike Lucas, who can only use sticks, and fake bats. *Travis's hair actually has detail, unlike the other Mother games' protagonists. Ninten's hair was simply black and messy, Ness' hair was almost the same, and Lucas's hair has very slight detail, only a couple strokes of darker yellow on the back. *Although it is unconfirmed, we can guess that Travis may be able to use PK Flash like Earthbound and MOTHER 3 heroes *Travis was recently featured on a Smashified "Mother's Day Special" Sources and References http://www.mother4game.com/#game Category:Characters Category:Playeble Characters Category:Males